It feels like this
by mentalbint
Summary: Set during HBP, after that scene on the stairs Harry and Hermione get closer than intended but both love someone else.
1. Chapter 1 - Comfort

"It feels like this" Harry said simply fold her into his arms as a sign of comfort.

Why did it have to be her, why couldn't he have seen that she was more madly in love with him than Lavender could ever be.

Sat on the steps with her best friend holding her as she sobbed, deep body shaking sobs that she thought would never stop Hermione thought of all that she had done for Ron and how he never seemed to notice, how she was probably the reason that he was still around to be snogging Lavander in the first place. It made her sadness turn to rage. Now the heart broken sobs turned to tears of frustration.

Harry seemed to notice this change in her and slowly almost tentatively spoke her name. "Hermione?" It was more of a question. She looked up at him slowly there was a fire in her eyes he had not seen before what was it? Then he recognised it, it had manifested in his own eyes many times before it was a look that could only be quelled by one thing. Revenge.

"Shh, calm yourself down," Harry tried to soothe her whilst stroking her back. This did little to ease her mood but she tried to stop crying for a second to placate him. Her mind was whirring, searching for the best way to get back at Ron, anything that would hit him exactly where it hurt. Then it dawned on her.


	2. Chapter 2- revenge

Seeing her like this was heart-breaking for him, he had long known of Hermione's love for his red headed imbecile of a best friend. He really had hoped that when the time came that things would work out for them. He was also a little surprised to know that Hermione had figured out his feelings regarding the youngest of the Weasley brood.

He then felt her crying change and it became more ragged almost as if something had shifted within her. He said her name and she looked at him, those big brown determined eyes now gleaming with an undeniable fury. This almost scared Harry, he had seen her angry and determined but this was new this was a need for revenge similar to that he had felt on countless occasions. He tried to soothe her stroking absent-mindedly at her lower back.

Those shining eyes caught his once again only this time there was also an air of mischief, and then in a swift motion Hermione leant down and caught his lips with her own, slowly at first 'test the water' she thought if her plan was going to work then she couldn't be scaring off the most important piece. But he didn't pull away maybe in shock or maybe because a pretty girl was kissing him and he was, after all only a teenage boy teeming with hormones. He responded tentatively slowly at first before the pace and intensity began to build to a point where neither of them wanted to stop but the necessity of oxygen was becoming a problem.

They pulled away reluctantly, heads spinning they looked at each other a grin pacing between the two it was almost as though they were drunk, deep down they both knew that this plan was a bad idea but at that moment it felt so good to both of them that there logical brains went out of the window.

Slowly Harry stood and held out a hand for Hermione to take she followed suit taking it and following. He led her through the castle to the 7th floor and in front of a very familiar tapestry they stood waiting for a door to appear, when it did they entered to find exactly what they needed a simple room with a bed nothing more and with one more fleeting grin they were one again on each other.

A blur of clothes and lips, hands venturing where they had never ventured before, nibbling, biting sucking and moaning. Both not thinking in the slightest about anything but that moment, about how good this felt just then no-one else in the world mattered or existed.


	3. Chapter 3 - the morning after

**Hi I'm really sorry about this but I forgot to put my disclaimer at the start of the first chapter: I don't own anything!**

**Again am going to apologise as this is my first fanfic in around 6 years and I have never written a HP fic before so if my characters are no good I'm sorry. **

She woke suddenly, blurry memories of the night before drifting back to her, 'that can't be real' she thought but she knew deep down it was so she slowly opened her eyes to the unfamiliar room, the Room of Requirement had undoubtedly done a good job last night. A small but elegant room with nothing but a large four poster bed in the centre. They hadn't 'required' anything else at that point she thought archly.

She then looked to her left and saw the sleeping form of her best friend. He looked peaceful, laid on his front his pale back light by the torches on the wall; she then noticed the pink marks on his left shoulder. It seemed she had gotten a little carried away last night. She chuckled softly to herself.

She stood leaving the safety and warmth of the bed; pulling Harry's plaid shirt over herself she began to look for her own clothes which had been strewn to each corner of the room in the frenzied de-robing of the previous night. It was only then as she discovered her discarded underwear under the bed that the first pang of guilt hit her; it was like a wave that made her sick to her stomach. 'How could I have done this?' She hurriedly started to dress needing desperately to get back to her own safe dorm room where she could think this through.

In her haste she slipped falling directly onto the slumbering form of Harry who woke with a start. "What the…?" he said through bleary eyes scrabbling around for his glasses which had been discarded unceremoniously the night before. Hermione looked at him scared of the reaction she would get when his brain came to and realised where he was and what had happened. However once he found his glasses and placed them on he just smiled at her sheepishly.

She quickly found her feet not breaking eye contact with him. She couldn't find any words, which was highly unusual for her, desperately hoping for him to break the silence her wish was granted when he simply muttered in a quizzical tone 'morning?'

'Yeah it is.' She answered moving away from the bed as Harry pushed himself up turning to look at her. 'Hermione, look...'

'No Harry don't say anything' she cut him off. Harrys face changed he looked hurt, but this was too much for her. The guilt was still washing over her. What if Ron found out, or Ginny for that matter no matter what she said it wasn't Dean she wanted to be with. How could she have acted to rashly, normally it would have taken her weeks to make such a big decision, months even and then she would have found a way to talk herself out of it.

'But Hermione this...this thing... last... I mean' he struggled for the words wasn't sure what he wanted to say just knew that they had to talk about it. At that particular moment he hadn't formed an opinion on how he felt about what had gone between them he only knew that he had enjoyed himself and that he didn't want her to leave.

But she did. She took that opportunity knowing that Harry had not yet found his clothes and couldn't follow her into what would be the now busy corridors of the vast castle to turn on her heels and run leaving him with his mouth still wide and wordless.

**A/N : I know these chapters** **short but I'm just getting back into this**. **Please read and review Thanksxx**


	4. Chapter 4 - What if?

**I know I've posted a few chapters all at once but I kind of got the bug once I started it just sort of got the ball rolling. I am not one hundred per cent sure where this fic is going and some ideas may help with this so please R&R. This chapter should be a bit longer too! Again I don't own anything.**

She ran as fast as she could, avoiding the clumps of chattering classmates as she went, she needed to be alone back in the safe confines of the Gryffindor dorm room where he couldn't follow her. She needed to think.

Almost screaming the password at the Fat Lady as she approached she scrabbled through the portrait hole and towards the foot of the stairs that lead to her salvation when someone jumped in front of her, she started as the slightly younger witch called her name happily.

'Hermione, where have you been I've been looking for you all morning, but Pavarti said you hadn't been in your room all night?' Ginny started looking quizzically at Hermione.

'All-nighter at the library.' Hermione quickly replied, thanking her brain for its speedy answer.

'Oh cool,' said Ginny but not looking too convinced 'with all that partying after the match last night there's no way I could have done any studying.'

'Oh well you know me,' said Hermione with a quick smile to her friend. 'Anyway what was it you wanted?'

'Oh yes I was wondering whether you would mind helping me and Dean with something tonight, you see we were going to try and get some alone time but Lavender has managed to invite her and Ron on a double date with us. I was sort of hoping you could distract Ron tonight with some homework or something so that Lavender couldn't come' the younger girl gave a hopeful smile.

'I don't know Gin, Ron and I aren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment maybe ask someone else.' Hermione said turning to go, as she did Ginny gave a slight gasp then a chuckle. 'So you were in the Library last night then?'

'Yeah all night I told you why?' Hermione was bemused now Ginny wasn't usually one to question her. 'Alone were you?' Ginny asked her with another giggle. 'Yes why?' Hermione was starting to get a little angry at this questioning. 'Oh it's just that if you were alone you must be a very skilled contortionist!'

'Contortionist?! What do you mean?' Hermione was really getting annoyed with the younger girl now. 'The Love bite, Hermione, you have a huge love bite on your neck! Who was it?'

Hermione went a shade of bright red and quickly shot her hand to her neck, having not realised the flesh there was tender till now. How am I going to get out of this one? She thought to herself, she knew full well that Ginny was not someone to give up on a good bit of gossip and that she had an uncanny knack of getting the truth out of people.

'Oh its nothing, it's not a love bite, it's a spell gone wrong.' She said none too convincingly pushing past Ginny at the same time, knowing that Ginny wouldn't believe her she just had to get out of her way and find somewhere she could think. Damn Harry why did he have to bite her there? Didn't he know it would have shown up, even if it had felt amazing at the time?

She slammed the door behind her flopping down onto her bed, she felt tears well up in her but they didn't fall. She was so confused, Harry Potter, the Chosen one, the boy who lived had touched her in ways she had never dreamed of, but all she could think now was what if.

There were too many what ifs to go round. What if Ron found out? That wouldn't be a fun conversation, she dread to think what he would say. And even though he was with Lavender she knew that things hadn't gone that far for him and that he was still a virgin.

Then there was Ginny, she definitely had feelings for Harry even if she didn't know it yet. This news would hurt her.

And Harry what would he feel like when he came to his senses, when he realised that he had most likely jeopardised his chance with the girl he claimed to love.

What if?

She stood up realising the time she had about 20 minutes before she had to be in potions class and she was still wearing the crumpled clothes of the night before. Looking in the mirror she let out a chuckle. There was no doubt to look at her that she hadn't been alone last night. Her hair was a mess almost like a birds nest and that was saying something for her. She teased a brush through it and tied it in a messy bun it would have to do. Changing into her school uniform she then turned her attention to the deep purple mark on her neck.

Bloody hell Harry, she thought taking out her wand, she tried several spells to hide the mark but to no avail instead opting to wear a polo neck under her uniform. Taking one more look at herself in the mirror she sighed to herself not looking forward to the lesson ahead.

This was mainly down to her potions class partner. She was most definitely not going to enjoy this liaison with him.


	5. Chapter 5 - Potions

From the bed he watched her turn quickly and run, he jumped up to stop her but knew he would never catch her. The fact that he was still completely naked not helping him. The door slammed behind her and he sighed, it had been the best night of his young life. He hadn't expected for it to have been her. Granted it wasn't his first time, Cho and he had had those couple of awkward nights the previous year, but it was the first time it had felt good, right almost.

He stood to dress, as he pulled the plaid shirt that she had worn only minutes earlier he caught a faint smell of her perfume and it sent him back to that night. How they had moved together in complete unison, how she had nipped at his neck and whimpered in is ear. Then she had just left, just like that and again he was alone.

He took a quick look at his watch and realising the time darted out of the Room of Requirement their oh so needed love nest disappearing behind him. He ran back up to the tower and into his dorm room pulling off his clothes as quietly as possible he slipped into his pyjamas and into his bed about five minutes before he heard Neville stir.

Shortly the dorm room was alive with chatter about the party the night before. Ron was talking about Lavender and about how he thought that all the snogging he did last night was amazing. Harry let his thoughts wander what he did last night was amazing too.

'Right time for breakfast,' said Neville 'Then potions,' an obvious tinge of disdain for the subject. At this Harry started, he had forgotten that he had potions and that his lab partner was none other than the object of his new found fantasies.

They headed down to the Great Hall and he craned his head around looking for her but she wasn't there, he sat next to Ron who was still babbling about his night with Lavender and how amazing he was at the Quidditch match. He was Ron's best friend but he couldn't half talk about nothing at all when he wanted to. He stopped listening to Ron and turned his attention to Neville who was talking about the party, just joining the conversation when Seamus said 'Hey Harry where were you? You disappeared before it got fun, Pavarti had too much butter beer and started dancing on tables, it was so funny… until she fell off.'

Harry chuckled at this and quick thinking he said 'It was too loud so I went for a walk, thought I'd let Ron have all the glory this time, wish I hadn't though his head barely fits through the great hall doors today' The three boys all started to laugh so much so that Ron noticed from the other side of the table, he gave them a look knowing it was about him. They were in luck though just at that moment Lavender almost pranced into the hall sitting down on his knee and kissing him thoroughly. Harry looked away, 'all night we had to watch that' Neville stated, 'you'd think they'd suffocate' and with that they got up and began the long trek down to the dungeons for potions.

Upon arriving in the damp room he noticed that Hermione was already there sat reading the text book. Professor Slughorn stood at the front of the class waiting for them to file in, she didn't look up when he put his bag on the desk nor when he sat down and said hello. She was ignoring him. They both knew that they would not be able to keep this up for the 2 hours that the lesson would last.

'Right now we're all here' Slug horn began 'Today we will be beginning a project that will take one month a slightly tricky little potion that I am told a couple of our rank are familiar with. So I will be expecting excellent results from the front desk' He gave a pointed glare at Harry and Hermione 'Polyjuice potion can easily go awry and I'm sure that one or two of you may fall into its pitfalls, now begin gather all of your supplies from the cupboard.'

'This shouldn't be too much trouble, if we could do it four years ago we can do it now,' Harry said cheerfully.

'You didn't do anything, I made the potion last time,' Hermione said sharply. Harry was taken aback by this and sloped off to get their ingredients.

Why was she acting like this he thought, she started it. I would have never even gone there if she hadn't kissed me I never thought she saw me in that way.

That's it he thought angrily she didn't think of me that way this was about revenge on Ron, now he understood it was never meant to go that far, then why had she let it? Fuming now Harry returned to the table almost throwing the ingredients at her.

Hermione startled by his sudden change of disposition looked up at him and saw the anger in his eyes. She quickly looked down again almost knowing that he had worked out her motives. She didn't want him hurt, she had had a good time, great even but it wasn't him she had wanted it to be with.

They worked silently chopping and mashing ingredients dropping them into the cauldron, after an hour and a half they had gotten as far as they could with the potion for now and Slughorn dismissed them early. They packed away their things and left the dungeon.

Once out of earshot Harry hissed into Hermione's ear 'We need to talk... Now!' and sped up, she followed and he led once again back to the Room of Requirement.


	6. Chapter 6- anger or lust?

**A/N Thanks for the follows and faves, its much appreciated, would like more reviews though just to see if ppl like where im going with this.**

**Disclaimer - i dont own anything!**

This time the room of requirement was different, no bed and no soft lighting, this time it was bright and airy with just two comfortable looking chairs in the centre.

Harry spoke first 'What were you thinking?' it was harsh, harsher than he had really wanted to be but it was how he felt. 'What ... I 'she stuttered completely unused to the way he was speaking to her.

'If it was all about revenge why would you let it go that far?' he questioned her finding her eyes for the first time since they had entered the room, what he found there were tears, there was a twinge of remorse but he held firm he wanted, no needed answers.

'I don't know' was all she could muster, she knew deep down that there must have been a reason.

'Well if you don't then I certainly haven't got a clue, do you know how much it hurts to know that I was being used as petty revenge for Lavender Brown? You know he doesn't even like her that much don't you? You know it's only because she was the first person to show a proper interest in him don't you?' Harry was shouting and was even beginning to surprise himself, he never thought he would be speaking to his best friend like this; he just had to get this out.

'Harry...I'm…sorry.' she said between sobs. She knew she had to do this properly so she sat in the armchair and composed herself for a minute. 'I was hurting, and you were there and when I kissed you it felt good, and then you brought me here and I knew it was a bad idea but it felt good and then I woke up and it all came crashing down, I felt so guilty all I wanted was to make Ron feel like I felt last night, it just got out of hand. And anyway I thought you were besotted with Ginny?'

Harry winced at the sound of Ginny's name he hadn't even thought about the redhead all day, Hermione had filled his brain. He had thought he loved Ginny but had his mind been changed? Had the feel of Hermione's soft pale skin against his made him realise that the young Weasley was not the one he wanted?

'I... err… that's beside the point Hermione. We're talking about the fact that you took this whole thing too far because you were hurt and you didn't think that it might hurt me in the process.'

'I wasn't thinking alright!' she shouted back jumping up from the chair. 'And what do you mean that's beside the point you've spent the last six months secretly staring at her.'

'Hermione leave it, this is about us not Ginny, this is about the fact that you think so little of my feelings that you…' Hermione cut him off, 'God Harry leave it, we've established that my motives weren't pure, that it was a bad idea and that it should never happen again, are you happy now?' her voice was not raising to meet his.

Harry started to seethe, her shouting at him was not helping, he was supposed to be the angry one, but at the same time he felt a pang of disappointment at her words.

'Good idea we should just keep our distance,' he said trying to save face.

'Fine by me!'

'Oh and one more thing' Harry snapped back 'Why are you wearing that ridiculous pole neck it's about 25 degrees outside!'

'Because you Harry' she spat his name 'have given ma a love bite so dark that not even I can charm the bloody thing away, that's why!'

Harry suddenly burst out laughing, she looked at him in disgust, he was laughing at her. 'I'm sorry' he said through his laughter, she grinned and started to laugh too. 'Hey you left your mark too you know,' he said a lot calmer and more like her best friend again. 'The scratches?' she said her mind flitting back to the soft lighting playing on his back this morning. 'Yeah and I've got a couple of juicy looking teeth marks on my chest too.' He motioned to a spot just above his right nipple. She giggled 'we both got a bit carried away last night then.'

They looked at each other and something sparked between them the same spark that was there the night before. It was the same lustful feeling the need to touch each other. Harry moved towards her almost instinctively closing the gap he bent his head to kiss her but as their lips brushed he felt her tense up and almost instantly push him away. Then in a move reminiscent of just hours earlier she turned on her heels and made for the door.

This time though Harry was fully clothed and he started after her catching her just as her had went for the door handle. 'Don't leave me like this again' he said from behind her. Her breath caught in her throat. 'Harry... we can't. It's just not us, its lust and we shouldn't let our hormones get in the way of what we really want.' Even as she was saying it she could feel her resolve melting as he had his entire body pressed warmly up against her back, her body was almost screaming at her to turn around and give in.

'What if you are what I really want?' he purred back at her. The feel of his warm breath brushing her neck again had her weak at the knees.

You are Hermione Granger; you are 100% logical she kept telling herself trying to fight the almost insurmountable urges emanating from her body. And after a couple of minutes gathering her strength she replied 'think about this Harry, you know I'm not.' And she pulled at the door handle leaving him once again alone.

**P.s Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes i wrote most of this after my third 12 hr shift. please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7 - hiding

Once on the other side of the door she let out and gasp the feeling that had been building up over the day all started to seep out and she slid down the door tears forming at the corners of her big brown eyes.

At that moment she heard voices coming from just around the corner, one extremely familiar the other sickly sweet and adoring,

'You see Lav if I wasn't on the team we would have lost,' Ron prattled on still talking about the night before.

'Oh you're so brilliant Won-Won, I think you're the best keeper in years,' Lavender replied,

Hermione's mind went into overdrive, what was she going to do, Ron and Lavender were about 30 ft. one way and Harry behind her the other. She had nowhere to go. Trapped between one very awkward situation and another she began to panic, she didn't have time to get around the corner before Ron would once again see her tear stained face she couldn't have that, wouldn't give him the satisfaction, he would think it was about him that she was still crying because he had chosen another girl over her. She thought deeply her head still whirring and then took her only option taking a deep breath she turned quickly and slid the door to the room of requirement open again.

Harry was stood in the centre of the room his own face wet with tears, she gave him an inquisitive look, he hadn't yet noticed her presence. She hadn't realised that this was upsetting him like this. She watched his downcast eyes, he had removed the now oh so famous glasses and was rubbing the tears from his eyes, she didn't think that she had seen her best friend cry like this before, sure he had cried the year before when Sirius had died but this was different, this was something she had done. She hesitated not sure if she wanted him to notice her, him noticing her could just start another argument, she could just sneak back out she thought but just as this thought was forming in her head he coughed. Her head jerked up to meet his eyes.

'Y-you came back,' he said gruffly trying to hide the fact that he had recently been sobbing. 'erm yeah I just…' but she was cut off he had crossed the room and taken her into his arms, she had neither the chance nor the desire to stop him, his lips met hers not like the night before when it had been tentative and exploratory but with passion and need, she instantly responded no longer listening to the logical part of her brain. All that was going through her head was that she needed this, whilst she was in his arms the real world didn't exist she could shut it out, the kiss continued to deepen and as if the room was working with them understanding their needs had changed the bed that had stood there the night before reappeared. He pushed her towards it, when at the edge of the bed he pulled away from her she let out a disappointed sigh and looked into his eyes.

'This isn't about him is it?' harry asked staring at her, the Him obviously meaning Ron, she thought for a second, the reason she had come back in here in the first place was about Ron but that was not the reason that she had given into him, not the reason for once again ending up in his arms.

'No Harry this is for me, I need you.' It was a simple statement but entirely true a small smile graced her face, and with that he once again met her lips this time his hand moving up her legs lifting the school skirt that lay just above her knees up until he revealed her underwear, that touch pushed any logical thought out of her brain she needed him needed this. His touch sent that fire burning in her again and as they fell into bed together they gave themselves to each other completely.

That night lust filled the air of the room of requirement, moans, gasps and mewls as the two of them explored every inch of each other's bodies well into the night, what made the others breath hitch, and later they once again fell into a very sweaty and satiated pile before giving into sleep as the extremely helpful room extinguished the wall torches for them.

**A/N: Hi sorry it's taken a little while for this (Work). Please R&R it really helps me if you guys give me an idea if this is where you want this fic to go. At the mo I'm thinking illicit affair through HBP maybe the odd person finding out along the way let me know thanks xxx**


	8. Chapter 8 - million dollar question

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to write this but I own nothing!**

She woke up in the same place as the previous morning, this time though that feeling of dread did not fill her chest, she looked to her left and once again saw the slumbering frame of her best friend, she smiled once again seeing the marks she had left on his back, this time though she felt no need to run from what had happened the night before, she reached out to the slightly tender looking spot on Harry's shoulder and gently grazed a soft finger over it, he stirred at this delicate touch, she smiled to herself and followed it with another slight stroke he again began to stir.

He rolled over to face her; a look of sleepy happiness gracing his face 'Morning' came a sleep laden reply to her touch.

'Hi,' she said to him 'How are you?' there was a tinge of almost fear in her voice at the answer she was going to get.

'Mmm… good,' Harry said stretching out his aching muscles the night before had been quite acrobatic at time and it had definitely taken its toll. 'You?'

'Yeah, I think so.' She said the logical part of her brain starting to break through the lustful side that had taken over the night before. Harry sat up in bed watching her trying to work out what she was thinking, but he had never been very good at that, she was the smartest girl he had ever met and his brain was usually about twenty thoughts behind hers. Not this time though he could read her thoughts, he knew exactly what she was thinking so he said the words he had been dreading.

'We need to talk don't we?' There was almost a sigh after the statement he knew this was going to break the bubble he was happily living in.

'I think we do,' she said almost a whisper. 'What is this?'

The million dollar question Harry thought, two nights in a row he had fell into bed with his best friend whilst harbouring feeling for his other best friends sister, and now he wanted to let neither go. He had wanted Ginny for a long time, he had dreamt about her, but now he also felt he had found something that made him happy, made him feel like the typical 16 year old he should be, what he and Hermione had shared was youthful and impulsive and spurred by lust. It was fun. Something he hadn't had much experience of over his years of fighting evil.

'I don't know Hermione… but I know I liked it.' He smiled at her at this looking into her eyes, she smiled back.

That's exactly what she had wanted to hear, she was still messed up over Ron and the whole Lavender situation but what had gone between Harry and herself had made her feel beautiful, wanted, special. For once in her life she hadn't felt like a side kick.

'Me too.' She said and got up to leave the comfort of the bed wrapped in the large top sheet.

'Then where are you going' Harry said confused at her movement, she had just said she had liked being with him and now she was leaving?

'It's almost 8.15 Harry I have to get back to my dorm before the others wake up and realise I've been gone all night again!' Harry started at her words, crap he thought why is she always right? Ron and Neville will notice if he's not in his bed and how was he going to explain it away? They'd know something was going on especially if the girls from Hermione's dorm were spouting the same gossip about her. They both jumped up and started to claim their clothes from random areas in the room. Once they were done they smiled at each other, they both looked a bit crumpled and dishevelled, prime candidate for people asking questions.

'Harry...' She caught his attention as she was about to leave, 'We don't tell anyone about this OK?'

'Yeah sure,' came his answer though he was a little disheartened as he was hoping that this wouldn't be the last time they met here and her words sounded quite final almost a goodbye. Then as if she could read his mind she said in a happy voice.

'Don't worry Harry we'll organise a repeat performance soon enough. Wait five minutes then follow me out.' He beamed at him and slipped out of the door.

He couldn't help but grin to himself at the thought of what was to come.

Just as he was about to gather his things to leave he heard the door squeak behind him he turned to see a blur in the shape of his best friend dart towards him She jumped to meet his lips and gave him a soft but playful kiss before turning and leaving again.

ThIs was definitely going to be fun.

**A/N Thanks for reading again! I've had a couple of reviews and one was asking me where I'm going with this fic the answer is… I don't know I'm just going where the inspiration takes me for the minute this will remain a Harmony fic but anything could happen with my warped mind! Please R&R.**


End file.
